To be glad or mad?
by RandomMindGirl
Summary: Ayano, a 14 year old girl gets kidnapped by demons and meets The Yu Yu Gang. What adventures will they meet? And what is this about a red gem that enhances spirit power? Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

RMG-/in a sing song voice/ NEW STORY! This one I hope to get at least 7 chapters done..''

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

To be glad or mad?

Chapter 1.

Nice and soft. **VERY **soft in fact. Too soft for Ayano. She didn't like things THAT soft. Ayano was in a Toy Store with her little sister ,Izumi, picking up stuffed animals. Normally Ayano would not agree to go to a toy store but since it was Izumi's 5th birthday she couldn't say no when Izumi asked her. She sighed and dropped the animal back into the bin with all the other overstuffed stuffed animals. She felt a tugging at her shirt. She looked down and saw her sister. She was about 4'2 she was wearing a yellow dress with pink flowers on it and little yellow shoes to match with blond curly hair that went to her shoulders. She had big innocent blue eyes looking at Ayano.

"Aya,I have to go to the bathroom." Ayano sighed and led her the way to the store bathroom. She went in with Izumi.

Ayano looked around the bathroom. A little dirty, and an ugly shade of pink. She walked over to the mirror above the five sinks and looked at her reflection. She was an OK looking person. Her hair was dirty blond that went a little below her shoulders. She had dull blue eyes. Not as innocent looking as Izumi. She was 14 and about 5'6 and was on the skinny side. She looked at her outfit. She was wearing plain denim jeans and a black T-Shirt with plain white sneakers, Nothing to fancy.

Her sister came out of the bathroom stall and walked over to the sink and started washing her hands humming a tune.

"Izumi." Ayano said. Izumi looked up at her older sister. "Yes?" "Did you find anything you wanted?"

Izumi smiled and nodded. " Yeah! I'll show you!" Izumi ran out of the bathroom. Ayano fallowed.

Izumi ran up to a big box of stuffed animals. It wasn't the box Ayano was at earlier. The animals did not seem to overly soft.

Izumi reached into the box. She kept moving her hand until she found the animal she wanted.

"HA! I found it!" Izumi pulled the animal out. Ayano looked at it. It was a white bunny,it had pink eyes with a pink bow on its head. Izumi smiled. "Isn't it cute!" she said to her sister. Ayano sighed. "Yes...It's very...cute. How much does it cost?" Izumi looked down at the price tag. "Umm...well it has a 12 and a 0 and a 5 on it."

Ayano took the bunny and looked. "$12.05" Izumi smiled "So can I get it?" Ayano looked at her little sister with half a smile. "Sure." Izumi's smile grew bigger. "Oh,THANK YOU AYA!" Izumi jumped up at her sister and gave her a big huge hug. Ayano smiled. She liked to see her sister happy.

So Ayano bought the bunny. Once they left the store,Izumi took her stuffed animal out of the bag it was in. "Aya,what should I name it?" Ayano though for a moment. "Hmm how 'bout Usagi?"

Izumi squinted her eyes. "But that means bunny." Ayano smiled "Yup. So that would be a great name for your stuffed animal. I mean it _is _a bunny."

Izumi thought for a moment then smiled. "Kay! Usagi is the name!"

Once the two siblings reached their home, Izumi ran straight up to her room with Usagi. Ayano walked into the house and closed the door. She walked up to her room which was right next to Izumi's room and closed the door.

Ayano sighed and looked around at her room. Plain blue walls and a plain blue rug. She had a small silver TV sitting on the floor. She had a twin sized bed with blue covers and pillows next to her window. She had a white vanity next to her closet. She had a white desk with a sliver/black computer. She had a few posters scattered around the room. It may not be much but Ayano found serenity in this room. She flopped down on her bed and buried her head in the pillows.

'Sunday afternoon. Nice...school tomorrow...not nice.' Ayano thought

Aya looked out of her window. The sun was bright. But that didn't matter. Ayano slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

RMG- Well tell me if its good so far! I cant really spell that good so I'm sorry if there were any mistakes. 


	2. Chapter 2

RMG- I'm back people! Hope you all like this chapter! And thank you ILOVEInuyasha07 for your review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho

To be glad or mad?

Chapter 2

Ayano woke up to banging on her door. She sat up and looked around. "Eh?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Ayano! Open this door! What did I tell you about locking doors!" Came a rough male voice.

Ayano sighed. She got off her bed and went to her door and opened it to be welcomed by huge arms grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

"Ugh..Dad...Can't breath." The big man put her down. Her father was a very big man. He had brown hair with bushy brown eyebrows and a brown beard. He had sparkling blue eyes and was wearing a black T-Shirt with black wind pants.

Her father looked down at her and smiled. "I am so glad that you took your sister to the toy store and bought her that stuffed animal. She is so happy!"

Ayano stood up and gave her half smile. "Yeah, well it is her Birthday so I had to do something nice for her." Her father gave a loud heart-filled laugh. "Well I am very proud of you!" "Thanks...so about that raise in my allouence..". Her father gave her a smile "Nope." Ayano pouted. "Meanie" HE father laughed.

"Well Ayano, I'm going out tonight. And Izumi is having her friends for a sleep over. Make sure they don't break anything." Ayano blinked at her Father. "Wait...Why is she having a sleep over when she has school tomorrow?" "Oh yes! Izum's preschool got flooded today. So her school will be out for 3 days." Ayano sighed. She had been plaining to go to her friend Tai's house to study for a math test she had tomorrow. Her Father saw her depression. "Well, If you have other plans I could stay here." "Nah..it's fine."

Her Father smiled. "Thats good. I'll be leaving in-" He check his watch "OH! Right now!" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran out of the house.

Ayano left her room and went to the kitchen. The only place in her house with a phone. She started to call Tai's house. It started to ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey ,Tia. It's Aya."

"_HEY AYA! So what's up?"_

"I have to babysit my sister and her friends tonight. I can't study with you..sorry"

"_That's fine. Why don't I come over your house? You could still check on them like every...20 minutes or so."_

Ayano started to think about. Her Father would not mind, and Izumi and her friends usually stayed in her room.

"_Heeellloooo? Aya? You there!"_

"Uh..Sorry Tai..yeah sure you can come over. Good idea too."

"_Great! I'll be over in ten minutes!"_ The dial tone came on.

Ayano stared at the phone for a minute then put it back on the receiver.

She then heard the door bell ring. She was walking to the door when Izumi came running down and beat her to the door. She opened and squealed. Aya heard two more squeals. Two girls the same age as Izumi came in and started hugging her and saying 'Happy Birthday' One girl had brown hair that was pulled into pig tails with a pink bow. She had brown eyes and was wearing a pink night gown with dark pink stars on it. The other girl had black hair that went to her ears. Her eyes were a light brown color. She had on a light blue Pajama pants with a dark blue shirt that had a white cloud on the middle.

Aya just noticed that it had grew dark out and that Izumi was wearing a yellow nightgown with yellow bunnies on it ans was holding Usagi. They all giggled then ran up to Izumi's room.

Aya smiled. 'Kids are so cute.' she thought. There was a knock on the door. She opened and saw a boy. He was about 5'7 with dark blue spiky hair and light blue eyes filled with laughter. He was wearing a lose red shirt with black shorts. He had on an orange backpack slung across his shoulder and was wearing black shoes. This was Tai.

He smiled at Aya "Hey, Ayano!

* * *

RMG- Well thats done...tell me how you liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

RMG- CHAPTER THREE! Yay /claps/

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho

To be glad or mad?

Chapter 3

Ayano grabbed Tai and gave him a bear hug. "TAI! GREAT TO SEE YA!" Tai started to cough and turn blue.

"A-Aya ca-can't breath." She let go of Tai who then gasped for air. "Jeez, it's been one day since the last we saw each other but you act as if it has been months!"said Tai. Aya smiled at him. Tai walked into the house. "Well,are we going to study or not?" They went upstairs to her bedroom. Tai threw his backpack on the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ayano joined him.

"All right, which do you want to study first, Subtracting fractions or adding fractions?" Aya asked Tai. Tai blinked. Let's do subtracting fractions. I mean you suck doing at it." Ayano sighed. It was true, math was not one of her greatest subjects. Tai got of the bed and grabbed his backpack. He unzipped it and took out a math book,a pencil and a notebook.

He sat back on the bed and handed Ayano the notebook and the penile while he opened the math book and turned the pages to the place where it needed to be.

"All right Aya, what is 5/17 – 8/23?" Aayno blinked. "Uhhh..." she started to write something on the notebook. Tai looked at what she was writing and sighed at Aya. "You do know that if you draw a monkey on a bike it wont help you with the problem,right?" Aya looked down at her drawing and sweatdropped. "Uh..hehehe?" Tai gave another sigh. "You are so going to flunk this test." Aya looked at the floor. "I know."

Tai gave her a goofy smile. "Ok! Enough with this seriousness. It's like 8:30 PM and we have **a lot** of work to do." So after hours of hard work (coughnotchough) Ayano and Tai both fell asleep. Aya's head was resting on Tai's chest (/Squeal/)And Tai's arms were around Aya's shoulders.(Everyone go Awww!)

It was about 5:00 AM when Aya woke up. She lifted her head off of Tai's chest and looked around tiredly. She took his arms off of her,got up and left the room.

She walked over to Izumi's door and quietly opened it. She peeked her head in and saw the three girls all sleeping peacefully. There were pillows and feathers everywhere. And popcorn was scattered about the room. Aya smiled, they were so cute. All sleeping together. She closed the door and went back to her room.

She went over to the bed and started to poke the sleeping Tai who was now on the floor,snoring. "Tai...time to wake up." "Mmmb erg" Aya poked him harder. "I said get the hell up!" "Hm I downt awnt to bwuy de ewggs.." Ayano sweatdropped. "Rrright...I'm just going to pretend I understand that...NOW GET UP,DAMNT!" She kicked him. Tai yelped. "Jeez! Ya didn't have to kick that hard!" " Well you wouldn't get up! And you have to go back to your place to get ready for school which is in one hour and thirty minutes!"

Tai smiled. "I know. Luckily I prepared in case I fell asleep." He took a blue uniform form his backpack. "See? I can just change here!" Aya sighed "You can. But not right now." Aya started pushing Tai out of the room. "I have to get dressed first." "Aww come on Aya! You know I want to watch you!" Aya got an anime vain. "Yes. I know. That is why I want yo OUT!" With that she threw him out of her room and locked the door.

Ayano went to her closet and took out the girls uniform. It was a blue type of sailor ahirt and a blue skirt that went to her knees.

Once she put on the uniform she started to brush her hair. And then,suddenly she heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHH! AYANO! I SCRAY MAN IS IN MY ROOM!" screamed Inzumi

Ayano ran to her room and burst the door open to see Tai being beaten by Izumi and her friends.

"Take that you evil person!" Yelled the girl who was wearing the pink nightgown. She took a nearby doll house and thre it at his face. "OWW! HET THAT HURT YA LITTLE-OW!" The girl with the blue pj's hit him in the face with a popcorn bowl.

Ayano started to laugh seeing this. "All right ya kids. This isn't an evil man. His name is Tai. Izumi don't you remember him?" Izumi stoped hitting him with a pillow and looked closely at him. "Tai...?" Then she remembered "OH YEAH! Tai!" The three girls stopped hitting and beating him. Tai let out a sigh of Relief. "Thank God." Then the three girls gave him evil death glares. "THE LAST TIME YOU CAME HERE YOU BROKE MY TEDDY!" The girls took even more weapons like and lamp,a small kiddie chair, and and small box of art supplies. Tai sat there with anime tears going down his face.

Finally, after 30 minutes Tai and Ayano went out the door to school. Tai had huge bumps on his head. Aya was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well,Aya, I have to go stop at the the grocery store. Ya know,to make sure my mom didn't forget to go to work." "Then why don't you just go home?" "The grocery store is closer. Thats why."

So Tai went the left way while Aya kept on going straight. "See ya at school,Tai!" She yelled to him. Tai gave a wave.

Ayano started to run to school. She could not be late for home room or Mr.Ewamoto (No clue if I wrote that right) would kill her.

As she was running she collided into someone

* * *

RMG-That's right. I'm stopping there. Please tell me if you like it or hate it. That had to be one of the longest chapters I ever wrote. 


	4. Chapter 4

RMG- Here is the next Chapter. And I hope everyone got a lot of candy last night. I know I did.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho

To be glad or mad?

Chapter 4

She fell on the hard cement. And got up quick and bowed to the person she collided with.

"I'm so sorry 'bout that."

"S'fine,Aya." Came a rough voice.

Aya looked up. She knew that voice.

"KAZUMA!" She ran up and jumped on him giving him a huge hug. ( she likes to hug people.) "Nice..to see you to" Said Kuwabara as his face started to turn blue.

Ayano met Kazuma Kuwabara when she was ambushed by a gang. She could have taken on maybe two of them but they were very tall. She was thrown against a wall when Kuwabara and his gang came and beat the guys up. And from then on they were friends. He might not have been a 'Handsome' person but he was very loyal and funny too. And thats all Aya cared about. And he was a little bit cute. Giggle.

She also met Yusuke Urameshi a few times to. She though he was a Sarcastic,cocky teen. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke are a year older then her.

Aya let go of Kuwabara and smiled up at him. (Well DUH! She is only 5'6 and Kazuma is like...6'3) "So are you heading to school,or are you skipping?" Kazuma put his arm behind his head "Uh...well I have to go somewhere...and yeah." Aya glared at him. "You so suck at lying, but whatever. I have to go before I'm late." She gave a quick peck on his check and went running of to school.

And after RUNNING for awhile (/sigh/)she finally made it to Sarayashiki Junior High.

'I think I made it in time.' She thought as she headed to her class room. She slid open the door and went inside and sat at her desk.

"Glad to see you made it in time." came a feminine voice from behind her. She turned around on her chair and looked at the person. It was a female. She was about 5'4 and had long pink hair that was pulled into a pony-tail and the bangs covered her eyes. (But you could still see they eyes.) Her eye color was dark pink and she was wearing the school uniform.

"Hey,Kisa." "So..." Kisa leaned closer to Aya's face. "What did you and Tai do last nigh?" Aya started to blush. "We did nothing!" Kisa giggled. "Your blushing! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?"

"We made out" came Tai's voice from the side. The both girls blinked and turned to Tai who was sitting next to them.

"Right,Aya? We made out." he said with a sly grin. Aya stood up,blushing,waled over to Tai and slapped him. "YOU ASS!" Just then the bell rang. She sat back down in her seat. And listened to the teacher talk.

After school,Aya went straight home. She was still pissed at Tai. But she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for ever.

Aya sighed. She then started to think about the test she took. She was freaking clueless when she got the test. She knew she got an F on it.

She reached her house and went in and went to her room. The girls were probably playing in a park with her father watching them. She climbed on her bed and lied down near the window.And just then her window crashed open.

* * *

Thats the ending...I LOVE KAZUMA! HE IS NOT STUPID! and he doesnet ask every girl he meets to marry him. and the only time he did was asking Botan but that was before he met Yukina. I hate people who do that. He's like the best character. 


	5. Chapter 5

RMG- YAY! THREE MORE REVIEWS/Runs around happily/

**TigerChickTigriss-**Glad you think its good. I can say that Ayano and Kazuma are NOT going to be paired...but know clue about Tai...you will just have to read and find out. /evil smile/

**Billabong77-**I'm glad you think it seems pretty cool. ANOTHER GOAL ACOMPLISHED!

**ILOVEInuyasha07-** Hey,Steffi! I'm glad you love this fic. And Tai is funny isn't he...and Izumi and her friends are scary...oO they scare me even though I created them.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho

To be glad or mad?

Chapter 5

* * *

Aya was slammed against the door and fell to the ground. She looked up to see a purple scaly monster that had five black eyes and four very long arms that has 2 pointed white claws at the end that looked **very** deadly.

Aya just stared at it to scared/shocked to move or scream.

The creature moved to Ayano and then grabbed her with one of his deadly arms. Now,Aya could start to scream. And so she did.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! LET GO OF ME YOU BIG,UGLY-" she did not get to finish her sentence. The creature had hit her on the head hard, and that made her black out.

She woke up some time latter. It felt like she had been lying on a bed of needles that we covered in lemon juice. She sat up and looked around. It was like she was in some sort of cell. The floor was gray stone and so were the walls. There we not any windows except for a big wooden door. She looked at what she was lying on. It was a very old,rusty bed with a very thin blanket. Very uncomfortable. She got up ,while rubbing her head, and walked around the very small, cell like room.

'Oh,God. Why did I have to watch Saw and Saw 2 two days ago? WHY DAMNT?' She could feel tears start welling up in her eyes. 'Don't cry,don't cry. Thats what the kidnappers want, to see you cry...or to just get the money.' She gave a small laugh to that. Laughing will keep her thoughts off of what might happen to her.

She went back on to the bed and sat Indian style looking at a wall.

After a few minutes of staring at the wall and thinking funny things to make herself calm the big wooden door opened. Aya looked at whoever opened the door. It was the monster that kidnapped her. Aya started to get that feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen. And usually when she got that feeling,bad things did happen. The monster came and went to the right side of the door. Behind him came a man. A tall man. A hot tall man. A hot tall man who wore all black and had a wicked awesome(1) cape. A tall hot man who wore all black and had on a wicked awesome cape that had shoulder length white hair and red eyes.

Aya stared at the man. Drooling in her mind.

The tall hot man who wore all black and had on a wicked awesome cape that had shoulder length white hair and red eyes came over to Aya , looked at the purple dude and give it a little nod. The monster left and closed the door.

The man looked at Aya who was still staring at him.

"Hello,my dear." the tall hot man who wore all black and had on a wicked awesome cape that had shoulder length white hair and red eyes said ,in a nice smooth silky voice.

Ayano blinked and said in a small voice "H-hi."

The hot man gave a small chuckle. "My name is Erek. And you me dear are...?"

"Uh...Ayano" Erek smiled "What a beautiful name."

All right, this guy may be wicked hot but she did not like him acting like he did not just kidnapped her. She got up and looked up at him and said in a very bold voice "Listen her buddy. I don't know who you think you are but you just don't go and make a purple monster come and kidnap people and then act as if nothing happed. I want answers buddy!"

Erek smiled at her. "Ah. But how do you know I was the one who sent the demon to kidnap you?" Aya blinked 'Demon?' she pushed the though away and glared at Erek. "Maybe because you look like one of those evil boss dudes." Erek again chuckled "Smart girl. I guess there is no reason to tell you why I kidnapped you and brought you here." He leaned in to her face. "I brought you here as bait." Ayano blinked "Bait?" "Yes. I needed a human for bait to get the Spirit Detectives here." Aya had know idea what he was talking about. "What the hell is a Spirit Detective?" SO Erek explained all about the Demon world and Spirit World and all that shit.

"But why did you pickme? There are a lot of humans you could have picked!" Erek smiled. "I know that. I just picked randomly out of a hat." Aya did an anime fall.

"And besides. You have some high spirit energy. Well...high for a human that is. It's still particularly weak. If you would like,once I defeat the Spirit Detectives I can train you. You can work for me. I have something that could enhance your spirit energy a bit." Aya had no idea if she should say yes or no. The guy was hot...and a bit nice too. "If I do...can I still visit my family?" "Of course." UGH! SO HARD TO CHOOSE! "I shall give you time to think about it. But consider,please." And then her left the room leaving Aya to think about what she should do

* * *

RMG-Another chapter done. Please reivew.

1- I am from Massachusetts and we usually say wicked and wicked awesome a lot! So I could not help myself.


	6. Chapter 6

RMG- Yay! More reviews/cries/ I am SO happy!

**TigerChickTigriss -**Thanks. I can't believe I got 6 chapters done so far.

**LOVEInuyasha07- **Yup. Some evil people just choose randomly.

**Rahenne-** I'll update as soon as I can! And thank you for liking this fic .

* * *

'Should I join him? I mean I would still be able to see my family...but he is evil. And he could have told me these Spirit Detectives names, but thats off topic. All righty Aya this is one of those decisions you have to make on your own. God I'm hungry...I mean uhh...DAMNT WHAT WAS I THINKING ABOUT? ...To join or not to join that is the question. Ugh...what smells like shit? Oh..it's me. What would Tai do...hmmm HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! THE CHICKEN CAME BEFORE THE EGG! DUH!' 

Oookay...that was Aya's mind at work...sadly. It had been two days since Erek kidnapped her. So that means two days with only bread and water and no showers. You would think Erek would have given her more to eat and at least give her some soap so she could get a better idea of who she would join. I mean without bathing Aya could go insane.

"ONE EGGY TWO EGGY THREE EGGY TWENT THREE EGGIES! YAYAY!" uhh...never mind.

Aya stopped singing the Eggy(1) song and went to the door (She was sitting in a corner) and put her left ear on it. 'I thought I head someone...or something...DUNDUNDUNNNNN!'

On the other side of the door...or a few feet or miles a way fighting was going on. And Aya got that felling in the pit of her stomach again.

'I think I should get away from the door.' So Aya quickly got up and walked away from the door to the stupid rusty bed. And 7 seconds after she left the door the purple demon came crashing threw the door,blood everywhere.

Ayano just sat stupidly on the bed with a blank stare.

The purple monster (THATS IT I'M CALLING HIM BOB!) Bob got up and zoomed out of the room ready to attack with it's claws.

'I wonder if that means the Spirit Detectives are here... DAMNT! I DIDN'T EVEN DESIDE IF I SHOULD JOIN EREK YET!'

Ayano walked to the door and poked her head threw it. She looked right and left. Well Aya guessed that this was once a hall way she was looking at. There was blood everywhere and dents in the walls. No sign of Bob.

She left the room and went down the left side of the hall way.

She kept walking and walking and skipping and jogging and crawling and walking. She was at a fork in the hall way when she heard a very familiar voice. 'Kazuma?' She heard another familiar voice. 'Yusuke?' Ayano stared at the right hallway. The voices were coming form there.

Aya walked down the hallway and came to a big room.(That's descriptive huh?) There she saw Bob and a lot of other big purple monsters. And one pink one. And fighting those monster were Kazuma,Yusuke, a man with long red hair and green eyes who looked like a girl and a short dude with spiky black hair with blue on the top if the tips and a white star burst in the middle.

Aya just blinked. The dude who looked like a female had a thorn whip,the midget had a sword. Kazuma had an orange energy type sword and who the hell knows what Yusuke was using...his fists and a blue thingy.

She sat on the floor and watched them fight with Bob and his gang.

'Wonder why know one saw me yet.' she thought 'And where is that hotty,Erek?'

Finally after 10 minutes the Spirit Detectives ,yes Ayano figured that out, killed all the purple dudes and Bob. '_Sniff_ I'll miss you Bob.' And now let's give a moment of silence for Bob. _Bob- 1925-2003.We shall miss you._

"Now let's find that hostage(no clue if I got that right)" The guys turned to where Aya was sitting and stared at her.

Aya gave a smile and waved to them "Heya"

* * *

...Well that was a weird chapter. /hits self/ Note to self-Ayano gets weird and out of character when she does not bather. 

(1) The eggy song. Don't ask. I made that up.


	7. Chapter 7

RMG- Sorry I didn't update sooner. So much homework and I had three projects to do. -- High school...ugh

**ILOVEInuyasha07- **Yeah Aya can be like that sometimes. We all shall miss Bob. Kurama looks like a girl to Ayano. Heh...gender confused, kind of like Nikki when she was in what...PreSchool?

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho

To be glad or mad?

Chapter 7

* * *

"AYANO?" yelled Kuwabara(X3) "YOU'R THE ONE THAT GOT KIDNAPPED?"

Aya just continued to sit where she was and gave Kuwabara a smug look. "Well duh. Didn't that Koemna guy tell you or something?" Kuwabara scratched his head "Well..."

"I REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" Yelled Yusuke(3) "Your that one chick!" While still sitting down Ayano anime fell. "No shit sherlock." Kurama( 3) who was justing standing next to Hiei and Yusuke finally said "How do you know Koemna?"( . )

'About time one of them asked me that..." "Yes how do you know him?"Asked Hiei(X3)

Aya stood up and said "That dude who kidnapped me told me about him and demons and things like that. Ah...I wonder where Erek is?" Aya started to drool thinking about Erek.

The guys all sweatdropped.

"Yeah...anyway let's go" said the hanyou. "Awww...I want to see Erek again" Ayano wined. "You want to see the guy who kidnapped you? What the hell is wrong with you girl?" Yelled Hiei

"He was freaking hot!" Aya said. I mean she has a point, Erek is hot...heheheh Erek...anyway Kazuma had to drag Aya out of the castle. Yes when they left the place Ayano found out it was a castle...a hot castle too.

_Sitting sitting sitting spinning spinning spinning barfing barfing barfing_ Aya was spinning in a spinny chair waiting for the baby dude to come, and after oh to many spins she started to turn green and ran to a corner.

Kurama looked at the girl with a face of pure amusement.

"Kuwabra, is she normally like this?" He asked. "Nope. She is only like this when she hasn't eaten a decent meal or if she hasn't had a shower"

_Spinspinspinspinspinnyspinsinerspin_ Back to the spinning... Hiei's right eye started to twitch. "Could you stop that?" He yelled at Aya. Aya stopped spinning and looked at him "I could." She then started spinning again. Hiei's eye twithed some more. Then FINALY Koemna came in with Jorge,The cool blue oger.

"About time you got here binky breath," said Yusuke. Koemna sat down in his big blue chair,ignoring the binky breath comment.

Koemna looked at the gange and said "All right get out.I need to speak with Ayano alone." So the guys went out. Koemna glared at Jorge. "YOU TOO OGRE!"

Jorge sadly walked out of the room also.

Now Koemna pointed his attention too Ayano

"Hello Ayano, I am Koemna ruler of Spirit World." He said proudly.

Ayano might have not been in her right mind but even if this dude looked like a baby she had to be respectful, so she bowed her head and said "It is nice to meet you Lord Koemna"

* * *

RMG- God thats a short chapter.. my mind just went blank... umm /cough/ I'll try to get the next chapter done quick...and make it a bit longer/sigh/ sorry peoples. 


	8. Chapter 8 and a christmas present to all

RMG- /Blinks/ Uh...No one is mad that I haven't updated for awhile right? hehehe sorry. I didnt really feel like writing for a bit.

**MM-Sweet-Snow- **I'm glad you think this is a funny story /sniff/ it makes me feel all fuzzy inside, and I had no idea there was an egg song...cool.

**ILOVEInuyasha07-** No clue why I updated Monday...I also think Mondays are evil. And remember when Nikki brought in her pre-school report card? On it said something about gender confusion...eh go ask Nikki.

/Sigh/ ya have to stop passing out on your desk! IT'S NOT HEALTHY!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho

To be glad or mad?

Chapter 8

Koemna was so happy to meet someone who was respectful. Yusuke would never call him Lord Koemna. Koemna shuffled some papers on his desk trying to find a specific one.

Ayano just sat in the chair waiting. She wanted to get out of there and go home to take a shower so she would be her normal self instead of her hyper idiot self. And she was still wearing her school uniform too! EWWWW!

Finally Koemna found the paper her was looking for!

"Lets see" Koemna said getting Ayano's attention again. "Ayano: Age 14 ,5'6, 100 pounds, Dirty blond hair,blue eyes. Lives with little sister and Father." Ayano blinked. She did not think about her Dad...wonder if he was going crazy not finding her. Damnt.

Koemna put the paper down and looked at Ayano. "It says here that you have a high spirit energy. Well, high for a human that is." That was the same thing Erek had said! (See chapter 5)

"Have you had any abnormal things happen to you?" "Should I count being kidnapped?" She asked. "No" "Well, I have these times when I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen...and it usually does." "Hmmm...is that it?" "Yup."

"Did this man...Erek talk to you about a red gem?" "Red gem?" Ayano began to think. One time when Bob (sniff) came in and gave her bread Erek came up to her and told her something. But she wasn't really listening to him that well because he was so FREAKING SEXY! But she did hear something about a red and a gem. Then he slipped something in the water that was red and looked like a gem dissolved in the water, But Aya drank it anyway.

"Oh shit." She mumbled "What?" Koemna asked.

"Ah...well,you see umm...what does this gem do?" Koemna looked at her suspiciously then said "It enhances the spirit energy a bit." "Oh? Is it lethal?" "Not that I know of...why?" "Well...you see I think I might have drank the gem...hehehe."

Koemna's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out. "YOU DRANK THE GEM! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT?" "Erek put it in my water and it dissolved and I was thirsty."

"Well since your spirit energy was a bit high it should be a bit more higher...not that high though luckily..." "So can I go home now?" Koemna sighed "Yes." Then pressed a button on his desk and the chair Ayano was sitting on fell in a whole...with Ayano still siting on it.

"HOLY COW CHEESE!" Is what Ayano had screamed.

Ayano and the chair both ended up in front of her house. She blinked, got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"AYA!" screamed Izumi when she saw Ayano come inside the house.

"Hey,Izumi. Now excuse me...I need to take a shower."

And so she did.

* * *

RMG- Thats it for this chapter. And I hope everyone has the best Christmas time ever! This is your present from me,The deletes from my story. What I was going to put in this story but did not. And changes I made.

**This story was going to be just a plain story for but I then wanted to make it a YYH fanfic. So yeah.**

**Ayano's name was really going to be Zelly...but it sounded to much like jelly.**

**Bob was going to be a green monster.**

**Ayano would have had a mother but I couldn't figure out how to keep track of all my own characters so I gave the mothers lines to the Father.**

**Ayano was going to be 13.**

**Tia was going to be a homosexual.**

**The Father was going to be like a God Father figure.**

**Izumi was going to be Ayano's niece.**

**Yusuke was going to be,in the first chapter,appear at the store and Izumi beating him up for knocking down the stuffed animal box.**

**Erek was going to be ugly.**

**I was going to go into the story and kiss Erek.**

**And one from the story that is going to find out later.**

**Ayano is a bisexual.**


	9. Chapter 9

RMG- /walks in with a smile/ Hi! As you know it seems that I have not been updating regularly. Why? Because I don't really feel like writing at times...yeah I know, shocking. So be patient until I finish my other chapters. Thanks!

**MM-Sweet-Snow- **Glad you like my story. And I know their short but I usually have a blank mind when I'm in the middle of writing.

**ILOVEInuyasha07- **Well I didn't know how to come out saying Tia was a homosexual so I didn't do that and the Yusuke thing...well...I could of done that but it's to late now.

**Crazyloony598**- Well I'm glad I made you fall over laughing. Thanks.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

To be glad or mad?

Chapter 9

* * *

"Daddy,why has Aya been staring at the phone for a whole hour?" asked Izumi who was holding Usagi and watching Ayano stare at a telephone.

"I'm not really sure honey. But lets just leave her alone." "Can we bake something?" "Of course." "Can Usagi help?" "Sure" "YAY!" And with that,Izumi and her Father left the room they were in and went off to the kitchen.

Ayano had been staring at a phone for well over an hour. It had been five days since the whole kidnapping thing and Ayano really hadn't thought about it that much...well besides thinking about Erek. Right now,Ayano was debating in her head to call Tia up and apologize or to go over to his house and apologize or not to apologize at all.

And it went something like this.

_Just call him up,and if he is not there leave him a message._

**NOO! GO OVER TO HIS PLACE! NOW DAMNIT!**

Don't apologize to him! He was so mean!

_Use the phone!_

**DONT! GO OVER TO HIS HOUSE!**

...Don't apologize.

'Well why don't I call him and say I'm coming over?' asked the normal Ayano.

_Che,use the phone stupid._

**THE HOME! THE HOME!****  
**I don't want to be here,your all idiots.

And so the Don't apologize Ayano left her mind.

_I still say to call him._

**GO TO HIS HOUSE,MOTHER FU-**

_DON'T YOU SWEAR IN HERE YOUNG MISSY!_

**YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT DO TO!**

_YES I CAN!_

And so it went on like that. And the normal Ayano was getting pretty freaked out with her inner selves. "That's it, I need therapy." she said to herself.

She decided to go over over to his house. If she called him she might have gotten nervous and hang up.

**BOOYA! I SO WON!**

_Shut Up._

As Ayano was walking downthe sidewalk to Tia's house she saw Kazuma and his friends on the other side of the road. She hadn't seen or talked to any of them since they saved her. She felt like going up to them and saying 'Hi' but she then remembered she had to see Tia.

'I MUST NOT LET HIM DOWN! Even though it was his fault I got mad at him.'

So she kept on walking down the sidewalk until she came to a house with the words Ait's Residence on the mailbox. She was there.

Ayano walked up to the door and rang the small doorbell that was on the side. She could hear the soft bell ring in the house.

She heard footsteps and the door opened to the familiar face of...Mrs.Ait.

"AH! Ayano! So glad to see you again!" She grabbed Ayano and gave her a bear. Now, Mrs.Ait is a very hefty person. She may have been 3 inches shorter then Ayano but she was strong enough to give her a big bear hug that lifted Ayano off of the ground.

Ayano was turning blue in the face when Mrs.Ait let her go.

Mrs.Aie gave her a smile and asked "What can I do for you,Aya-chan."

'Oi, here we go with this Aya-chan crap.' "Well,Mrs.Ait, I was wondering if Tia was here?"

"Oh yes,he is in his room. You can go up and see him."

Ayano walked into the house. It was a simple Japanese home. She walked down a hallway until she came to a door that had a sign that said Don't come in...unless you are a veryveryvery hot girl. THEN PLEASE COME IN! And at the end was a little cat face.

Ayano never liked that sign. She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" came Tia's voice. "Who is it?"

"It's Ayano" She heard some noises then a loud bang and a thud. The door quickly opened and Tia glumped Aya.

"AYANO! YOU ARE BACK! HUZZA!"

"Yeah,I know." Ayano walked into his room. Tia was twirling around the room like an over sugarfied kid.

"Will you stop that Tia? I need to talk to you." He stopped and jumped on his bed(which was very messy) and sat down. Ayano joined him.

"About what happened at school. Sorry for yelling at you and slapping you."

Tia just smiled "Ah, it was my fault. I should be the one apologizing."

A few minuets past with Ayano looking at Tia,hands crossed and waiting. Tia just looked at her blankly.

"Well?" Ayano asked.

"Well what?" Tia asked.

"Are you going to apologize?"

"Uh...yeah?" Ayano rubbed her temples. "Oi."

"So, where were you for those..what two days?"

"Heh, would you believe me if I told you I was kidnapped by demons. And a VeryVERY hot demon asked me to join him?"

Tia nodded. "Yup. I would believe you."

Ayano blinked. "EH?"

"What? I believe in demons ans stuff like that. I mean remember that time with all those strange bugs floating around. It was like only you and I could see them. That was weird"

Ayano nodded 'Forgot about that'

So Ayano told Tia what happened to her.

"Really? Was this Erek guy hotter then me?" Ayano gave him a whack on the head. "No duh!"

"So, are you going to join him?" Ayano sighed "I don't know. I mean Kazuma is on the Spirit Detective thing and I don't want him to be mad at me. And what would my Father think?"

"Wonder if this Erek has a sister..." Tia mumbled to himself. Ayano whacked him again. "YOU ASKED ME A QUESTION AND WASNT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

Down stairs Mrs.Ait smiled. "Ah kids...so young." She looked up to the ceiling. 'Wonder if I have work today'(1)

* * *

RMG-...SO? What that a good chapter? Me hopes so.

(1) Remember in chapter 3 when Tia said he had to make sure his mother went to work. Heh...Nevermind.


End file.
